All I want for Christmas
by Whisperer of the Wind
Summary: She didn't like him. He was whiny, rude, obnoxious, selfish, messy, crude, disgusting, spoiled, loud, immature, and on top of all that was the fact that he didn't even appreciate her christmas gifts to him. And that fact was the one that hurt the most.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been on the fence about writing this fic for a while, but it kept bugging my brain and me so I went ahead and wrote it. Not sure if I like how it turned out, but we'll see. My first Teen Titan story, with a Raven & Beast Boy pairing. It also talks about one more couple, but it's mainly just Rae and BB. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. Go to the sixteenth paragraph for more explicit adjectives, for those of you who might need a little clarification on "nothing". That little tidbit should clear it right up for you.**

* * *

><p>He was annoying. He was short, whiny, immature and stubborn. And as if that wasn't enough, he also had fangs and elf ears. And he was green. Not yellow, not blue, not tan or purple or red or polka-dotted. <em>Green.<em>

Not only that, but he wore that dorky suit that clung to his underdeveloped body. His very underdeveloped body.

And he ate tofu. He couldn't just stick with the normal disgusting vegetarian meals, noooo, _he_ had to go and step it up a level. He had to start with the tofu. Of course he did. Why, you ask? Because Raven had to live in the same tower as him, ergo, he had to be even weirder than the normal weirdo. An amazing feat, in hindsight.

Then you had to factor in the noise. The constant, loud _noise!_ Between the videogames, and the jokes, and the accidents, and the pranks, and the fights that always led to him being hurt- it never ended. _Never._

Yes, she meditated to help control her powers, but she also meditated to insure she didn't haul off and blast him into an alternate reality. She also drank her tea. And watched the sun rise, and occasionally she observed a sunset or two. Peaceful, quiet things that happened during quiet times. Surrounded by quiet, and darkness. That was how she liked it. Which happened to be the exact opposite of how Beast Boy liked to live.

Which posed a very big problem since they had to live together without causing each other lasting damage. Lasting, being the operative word there, but still…

The little weasel would probably whimper incessantly for days, though, if she actually did anything to him. Hurtful, that is. If she went out and bought him some new mind-numbing, pointless, violent videogame and told him to go for it, he would probably hug her. Which was exactly why she always got him a book for every Christmas.

He always forced a smile and thanked her, but she knew he hated it. He probably went to his room and threw it in the back of his closet, never to see the light of day again. Those books had meaning to them, even if he never realized it. Even if he thought she just went out and picked the first book she saw, when in reality she shopped for hours under the guise of sleeping in her room, going from shop to shop until she found just the right one. And even then, she had to inspect it and make sure no one had already soiled it. No dog-eared pages, no broken spine, no stains, marks or other unidentifiable spots. And no cracked covers, especially that.

But no one had to know she did all that for him, not when she didn't go through nearly as much trouble for all the other members of the team.

Starfire was the easiest; a stuffed animal or new trinket. Maybe a cute romance movie or some cute outfit. One time she even bought makeup for her.

Robin was a bit trickier; he didn't like generic things, and he already had enough weights as it was. One year she got him hair gel, another time it was a modified controller for the rare times he battled against BB and Cyborg in the endless fight for videogame dominance. He'd beaten both boys every day for a week straight.

Cyborg was the hardest to shop for; he seemed to always have the new game right after it came out, or the latest gaming system. But Raven had figured out his guilty pleasure about a year ago; turned out, Cyborg had a soft spot for romantic comedies.

Raven blamed this newfound obsession on Jinx, whom Cyborg had started going out with almost two years ago. Though Beast Boy had given it three months, they were happy and still going strong. Sure, they had the occasional lovers spat, but the two were cut from the same cloth and they knew it. Besides that, they both complimented the other perfectly. Her small to his big; her petite to his bulk; her decorum to his coarseness. It was almost ironic really, the way they looked together. But then, opposites always attracted, didn't they?

Of course, in cases like hers, there wasn't a chance in hell that she would be attracted to her complete opposite. But that didn't really matter anyway because she didn't like Beast Boy even a little bit.

Even if he did have an amazing herbal tea recipe.

She felt absolutely nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. Nil. Zippo. Zilch. Definitely nothing.

Still, he _did_ make a good tea…

Nothing at all! Nothing. At. All.

It was so warm and soothing- must have been the leaves he used…

So she liked his tea. But that was all! That was the only thing she liked about him. The only thing. Because he was annoying and crude and rude and obnoxious. And that was just the start of it! The tip of the iceberg! She could go on for hours about him and all his faults! It was horrible living with him! It was a crime against humanity! Heck, forget humanity- it was inhumane to _her!_ The world would never be the same if she sicced him on the population one day. He'd probably destroy all the meat processing factories. He'd eat the tofu industry out of business!

Raven sat down on the top of Titan Tower and silently continued her rant internally.

_Bug-eyed freak, green swamp monster, butt-head, jackweed, mean, selfish, spoiled rotten, disgusting…_

Her eyes narrowed and she glared daggers at the ocean that spread out endlessly in front of her as she unrelentingly kept thinking up adjectives that described said mutant, not stopping to think about _why_ she was calling him names, or why she was so mad at him.

As she lay down and stared at the fading sunlight, she closed her eyes and let her mind lapse, trying to calm down. She certainly wasn't going to give herself a heart attack over him. Especially not him.

As her thinking slowed and her mind wandered to the border of unconsciousness, her last sensible thought was about the book she was going to buy Beast Boy this year.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy walked into his room, glanced down the hallways to make sure no one was looking, and then shut his door, making sure to check that it was locked securely.<p>

He turned on the TV and made sure it was on full volume, flipping through the channels until he found some gory movie with lots of screaming and blood. Satisfied, he went to his food stash, opened the wrappers and threw the unhealthy snacks away in his trash can. He took the packaging and strewed it around his carpet randomly.

After that, he went to his closet and, took out a few ripped up tee's, adding those to the floor as well. He then proceeded to walk about the room and kick anything on the ground this way and that, not stopping until he was certain the room was in a state of disarrayed chaos.

He smiled as he surveyed the damage, and nodded his head slightly. Everything was ready, was perfect. If anyone walked into his room in the morning, they would find a total pigsty, which was what they expected. Because tonight, they thought he was watching some horror film and snacking on a bunch of junk food, which, for all intents and purposes, he was. And that was exactly what he needed them to think. Well, wanted them to think, but it was still really important that they thought he was being a stupid teenage boy. A normal teenage boy.

Because, he might as well face it, if Cy found out what he was doing, he'd never hear the end of it, and Robin would probably joke him about it, too. Starfire might not be as bad as the guys, but she would definitely look at him sorta weird for a while. And Raven! Dear God, what would Raven think of him? Her opinion of him would be absolutely destroyed- caput! Just like that! In one second, everything would be ruined!

Which was exactly why he had to cover his tracks and do everything in his power to ensure that they thought he was doing what was expected of him. It was just the way things worked, the natural order in which they all functioned. He had to do this, he had to! He might not have liked it, but a guy did what a guy had to. Technically, he was a green guy, but the intention was still there.

Walking over to his bed, Beast Boy knelt on the floor and pulled out a huge trunk from under his bed. It was a dark mahogany with gold trimmings; it had taken almost a year for him to save up enough to buy it, but it had been well worth it. Not only did it have a built in lock, but it was also waterproof and airtight. The salesman had assured him no dust, bugs, rain- _anything_ would be getting into that baby unless he wanted it to. It was totally secure and would keep his most valuable possessions safe from any kind of harm.

So far, the man had been right; Beast Boy had really gotten his money's worth.

He looked at the contents carefully. He'd gone through them all, multiple times in fact, and was waiting for a new one. He knew he'd be getting one soon, but it was hard to wait. He was always surprised at the choices. They had no real connection to each other, but he loved them all anyway, and he was sure they meant something, symbolized something, even if he didn't get it.

It was so hard to decide. Which one, which one? He could always choose one at random, but he preferred to wait and see which one called to him that night. Some nights he just picked a bunch and went through his favorite parts. But not this night, no; he wanted to decide after going through them all. So one by one, he picked them up and examined them, knowing when he got to the right one, he would sense it.

_The Outsiders (S.)_

_Coraline (Neil Gainman)_

_Hatchet (Gary Paulson)_

_Tales (Edgar Allen Poe)_

_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (J.)_

_Where the Red Fern Grows (Wilson Rawls)_

_Sabriel (Garth Nix)_

_Robinson Crusoe (Daniel Defoe)_

_Falling Up (Shel Silverstein)_

_Christine (Stephen King)_

_Among the Hidden (Peterson Haddix)_

_The Sound and The Fury (William Faulkner)_

_The Adventures of Huckleberry Fin (Mark Twain)_

_Eragon (Christopher Paolini)_

_I Know Why a Caged Bird Sings (Maya Angelou)_

_I Know What You Did Last Summer (Lois Duncan)_

_Somewhere In the Darkness (Walter Dean Myers)_

_Matilda (Ronald Dahl)_

_Watchers (Dean Koonz)_

_Infinity (Sherrilyn Kenyon)_

_Catch-22 (Joseph Heller)_

_The Complete Sherlock Holmes (Arthur Conan Doyle)_

_A Tale of Two Cities (Charles Dickens)_

_Hush (Nancy Bush)_

_Lockdown; Escape from Furnace (Alexander Gordon Smith)_

Yes, that was it! Adventure, excitement; just what he wanted right now, a good thriller! He picked up the choice for tonight, slid the trunk back under his bed after closing the lid, and lay down.

This was the life; relaxing at night, nothing on your mind, about to experience a daring escapade- it was nice. Really nice.

As Beast Boy opened the cover and started to read the first page, he smiled serenely; he'd have to make her tea sometime as a thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it, folks! I was going to add a little something at the end about Beast Boy thinking about Raven, and if she actually liked his tea, but I decided not to. Ah well, what can you do?<strong>

**Also, I was pondering the idea of making a second chapter, kind of like as a pairing to this one, about Raven and what Beast Boy gets her for Christmas, and what he thinks she thinks about it- basically the same thing as this one except the roles are reversed. Review and tell me what ya'll think about that.**

**Which brings me to my final note; REVIEW! I would normally just curse you with spiders in your bed if you don't, but I've decided to be particularly evil and curse you with spiders AND toads if you don't review! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy! Not only were the reviews I got positive, but they were amazingly wonderful, also! So much advice and encouragement, you guys rock! And just so that everyone else who reads this story knows who the reviewers are that I'm referring to here, I have decided to post them below. So the awesome people are as follows;**

**BlueLion****, ****crazynerd**** and ****The Cretin**

**There were also two anonymous reviews, and I would like to thank whoever wrote those…. THANK YOU! There we are, okay.**

**So I did Beast Boy's POV here, with Raven at the end. Pretty much the mirror twin to the first chapter. But it kept nagging me, so I wrote it. And posted it. And here it is for all of you to read…and review…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Not a bit. Not even a tiny bit. It's sad but true. If you'll excuse me now, I think I'll go hide in my closet and cry about that fact.**

* * *

><p>She was morose and depressing. She was melancholy and unresponsive. She was pessimistic and sardonic. She was dismal and sarcastic. She was a lot of things besides that, actually, but he preferred to focus on those sole characteristics. It was so much easier to pretend she was a frigid, cold, disheartening purple person. Even if she wasn't, not really, but still.<p>

That was usually how all of his mind-rants ended. But still. Two words that made all the difference. Sort of like the didn't-know moments. The moments that Raven didn't know he was watching, but was. Those moments were really important. They were also the cause of the mind-rants he so often had nowadays. It didn't matter, but still.

There were those two little words again. You'd think he'd be more articulate by now, and maybe he was, but he could never seem to conjure up all those big, smart person words when she was around. When anyone was around really. It just wasn't him.

Maybe that was the problem; everyone was so obsessed with their image that they had to lie through their teeth to everyone, including themselves. Robin did that, especially around Starfire. And when anyone brought up Slade. Starfire did that, when she would say something didn't hurt even when it did. When she would plaster on a smile and try to muster up enough cheeriness to fool everyone. Cyborg did that, when he talked about how he didn't care about his old life, when he wasn't half-machine. Beast Boy knew he did that, when he would laugh at people's insults, or pretend to be happy when Raven pretended to like his Christmas gifts to her (a movie; always a movie).

She tended to do that more than any of them though. When she would sit down and talk with Star, or go to the mall with her, just to make her happy. Or when she would pin up all her worries about who her father was. What he was. What she sort-of was. Or she would sit on the couch and read while he and Cy and Robin would play those loud videogames she hated while Star would jabber on about stuff Rae didn't give a "flying borsharck" about. But she still did it; she did it because it made everyone else happy.

She was peculiar like that. She went through all that trouble, just so she could keep her image. Why do that? Why would anyone _want_ to do that? He was absolutely clueless about the whole thing, to be honest. It was downright weird.

Of course, he did that when he read the books Raven bought him for Christmas, but that was different! He couldn't let anyone know he actually liked to read! They'd tease him, they'd laugh at him, his whole reputation would be ruined, and-

Boy, now that he thought about it, he was really being hypocritical. Wasn't that the pot calling the kettle black. Jeez, so much for his air-tight reasoning. But he still had some good explanations; they really would be shocked about him reading. It was too out of character for his teammates to accept. But Raven's reasons? Not a chance. What, like Robin and Cy wouldn't understand if she wanted to make Star happy? Wow, she went shopping- shocker! She was a _girl!_ She was supposed to do stuff like that, after all, she did wear one of those boots with anklets and she did have a jewel embedded in her forehead. So she was certifiably a girl.

And she'd played their videogames before; what was so wrong with watching one of the movies he gave her? She'd watched his horror movie with everyone else that one time. Granted, it had wrought doom upon their whole tower because of her suppressed emotions, but that was no biggie. They handled it. So what was the problem? She was just unwilling, that was it.

Unwilling to try something new. She was just so stuck in _her_ ways, that she couldn't try something from his life. Those movies were important to him, couldn't she see that that was the reason he gave them to her? He was trying to share a part of himself! But did she appreciate it? No!

Every Christmas, it was the same thing! She would open her gift from him, and look at it for a little while, and then she would just "Thanks, Beast Boy." and move on. Done. That was it. She could at least try and be a teensy bit more enthused. Just a teensy bit. But she just thanked him in that bored voice of hers and moved to the next present. Just like that. As if he didn't matter.

He did matter! Those gifts mattered! He spent almost a month, if not more (!) trying to find the right one! He went from store to store looking. Going online to look up the latest films, or tracking down one from his childhood that he thought she might like. He went to local have-it-all places like Wal-Mart and JCPenny and even Kohl's to see if they had anything worthwhile. Then he went to the more specific stores, like Blcokbuster and MovieStop. Online stores, movie websites, you name it, he knew it.

He'd even gone to auctions for the movie he wanted to get her! One hundred dollars for a 1968 John Wayne movie! It was ridiculous, but he'd paid it. The thanks he got? Nonexistent! Another time, he had to arm-wrestle an old lady for a movie! The thanks he got? Fictional, as in imaginary, as in none!

It wasn't fair that she didn't even pretend to like his gifts, and then just probably threw them away or spirited them to another dimension or time or whatever, never to be viewed again. It was insulting! It was like cutting someone with a knife, and then rubbing salt in the bloody gash!

The only thing she ever appreciated from him was his tea! His herbal tea he'd made for her a few times! From the way she smiled, you'd have thought he'd given her the keys to El Dorado and Atlantis! Maybe even Utopia! It was outrageous! A movie he'd had to painstakingly seek out and then fight to get for her? Whatever. Some tea that took five minutes to make? Wow, it's amazing- thanks!

What was that all about? He didn't have a clue. And this was coming from the guy that'd read _The Complete Works of Sherlock Holmes_. It was _not_ "quite elementary". It was not quite anything as far as he was concerned. Unless you counted it as "quite unfair", or "quite annoying". That, it was more than "quite". He didn't know what came after "quite", but it was that word that did come after "quite", whatever it was. That, it was plenty of. The word that came after "quite", he meant. Yeah, it was plenty of that.

* * *

><p>Raven looked down the hallway outside her room. No one was there. Good. She'd inquired as to what the other Teen Titans were doing earlier, nonchalantly of course, and they'd all answered without suspicion. Cyborg was going to work on his car, as per usual, Robin was being drug to the fair by Star, and BB was off sulking in his room playing those horrible videogames. She could hear them all the way on the other end of the tower. She'd knocked on his door, but he must have locked it because it didn't open when she jiggled the handle. Stupid green shape shifter.<p>

That was good. She'd already disabled the cameras in the security room that viewed near and in her room. Nobody would think anything of it anyway, since apparently the system was experiencing glitches. The recordings of Beast Boy's room kept getting erased and the camera in his room kept shutting off, too. Cyborg really should look at that.

She turned around as she walked into her cool, dark domain and locked the door behind her. She'd installed a padlock and a chain-lock herself, just in case. You never could be sure enough. And because of that philosophy, she'd also put up plush violet lining on all her walls. Plush, violet lining that happened to be soundproof. The walls were supposed to be that way in the first place, but she'd been hearing questionable noises from Robin's room lately. Grunts and thumps, to be exact. He really needed to stop working out so much, in her opinion. Training was okay in the _training room_, but to be doing it this late at night? It was ludicrous.

She went over to a large dresser beside her bed, the kind with a decorative drawer on top and real ones under it, and pulled it out from the wall. Turning it until the back was facing her bedside where she sat, she felt along the smooth outside until she came to a small niche in the wood near the top right edge. She stuck her fingernail in it and pulled, slowly but surely, until a small "Pop!" could be heard and a small rectangular piece of the bureau came off onto her palm. Bingo.

She sat the piece of wood beside her on the comforter and eyes the small button that was invisible to the un-trained eye. She pressed it firmly and allowed a gleam of anticipation to enter eyes, as a small gust of air sounded from the furniture and a part of the back came off and fell into her hands.

It was a secret compartment, her own idea. She'd specifically had it crafted for this very purpose. On the front, where the decorative drawer was located, there was usually wood until the user came to the second drawer, the first usable drawer. You could pull that drawer out and feel sold wood above it.

Not on this one. There was a thin layer of wood above the second drawer, but just enough to pass inspection should anyone ever open this chest. But after that, it was completely hollow, and accessible only from the back. And even then, if the person never knew how to open the slot, it was futile anyway. It was genius.

Pulling out her treasure, she allowed her fingers to caress them. They were magnificent, and she thanked her Gods every day that she has them; that they were hers. It was wonderful, the kind of stress they relieved at the end of the day. Stupendous.

Which one would she pick tonight? Hmmm, so hard to decide. They were all marvelous, each one. She scanned them all, searching for one that would resonate with her, pulling her to it. She always chose the one that had the most pull, that make its presence known to her most prominently. Which one…

_King Kong (2005)_

_Batman (1989)_

_Bonnie and Clyde (1967)_

_The Godfather (1972)_

_The Lord of the Rings (2001)_

_Star Wars (1977)_

_Dances with Wolves (1990)_

_Santa's Sleigh (2005)_

_Silent Hill (2006)_

_Ghost Ship (2002)_

_The Fifth Element (1997)_

_Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974)_

_The Shining (1980)_

_X-Men (2000)_

_Jaws (1975)_

_Piranha (1978)_

_House of Wax (1953)_

_Addam's Family (1991)_

_Jurassic Park (1993)_

_Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984)_

_Independence Day (1996)_

_True Grit (1968)_

That was it! A good ol' John Wayne movie. Truth be told, this one was her favorite. Adventures, action, a bit of sassy back talk and witty comebacks. And the cat, Captain Boots-Finch. What a name to call a cat! Not to mention "Rooster Cogburn's" funny remark about playing poker with a Chinese man. And Mattie Ross's determination and undulating courage.

The villain was pretty cool, too. The way he wouldn't let anyone harm "the girl" because he had given his word she wouldn't be hurt, that was almost chivalrous. They don't make 'em like they use to, as the saying went.

She plugged in her headphones (with a lengthened cord, so she could watch it from her bed) and pushed the DVD in. She settled back on her bed and pulled out a bag of Cheddar Chex Mix from under her pillow. This was going to be good.

As the credits rolled and she let herself become absorbed in the opening credits, an errant thought entered her mind faintly, "_The only thing that would make this better is some of BB's herbal tea…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! I finished it! The ending was kind of hard to put together, knowing how Raven would probably be even more thorough than Beast Boy in hiding her guilty pleasure, but I got it all out!<strong>

**...Now I'm hungry. But my Mom hasn't gone to the grocery store yet and my little brother ate all the food, that glorslack! **

**Anywho, Cheddar Chex Mix to all who review! **

**And to those that don't- Te maldigo con arañas en la cama! **

**Translation: I curse you with spiders in your bed! (According to Google Translate, anyway…)**


End file.
